Eternal Sacrifice
by Floric1434
Summary: After the defeat of Easter, a new enemy shows up, more powerful and stronger than the Guardians themselves. Amu needs to recruit new allies but will she lose old ones? Read more to find out! Amuto and more couples OCxOC Nade is real along with Nagi.
1. Friend or Foe?

**Flo: Hey there everyone! This is my first fanfic ever but I'll try my most very best!**

**Ikuto: Yeah I'm sure it sucks!**

**Flo: -takes a canon n light's it up- U have 5 seconds to run...5..4..3..2..1 FIRE! –a cannonball flew to Ikuto and hit his head-**

**Amu: What did you do to him!**

**Flo: Uuummmm nothing! It was Tadase's fault! –shoved the cannon next to Tadase-**

**Tadase: WHAT! LIAR!**

**Rima: Ok that's enough you guys! Flo does not own Shugo Chara! Only the plot and her OC's!**

**Ikuto: -dying-**

**Flo: -smirks evilly- Served you right! Oh and Nadeshiko in here is real! ^^**

**"Talk"**

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

_Utau's P.O.V

Fans were screaming as I started to sing. _I never thought it would be a full house. _After a few minutes, the concert was over so I changed my clothes into a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

Since the place where I was singing was close to my apartment, I just walked there. I can see a group of girls giggling and shoving each other. They were talking about my concert but what really caught my eye were three black figures standing on a wall near where the group of girls were walking. One of those figures raise up one of his/her hands and the group of girls stopped laughing at once.

Me not knowing what's happening immediately hide myself in a bush that was nearby. Some of the leaves were rustling. I guess one of those figures noticed me because she/he was staring at the bush I was in.

The figure kept on staring until finally she whispered something to the figure that was somehow hypnotizing the group of girls or something? Suddenly x-eggs appeared. The eggs were hovering above they're owner's heads. I panicked. I can't chara change or chara transformation because El and Il were not with me. I only had one choice but before I could run the three figures disappeared along with the x-eggs.

I was dumbfounded. _Who were those people? What do they want to do with x-eggs?_ More and more questions popped into my head when I finally realized I was already in front of my apartment door. _How did I get here? _I knew what I had to do. I need to tell Amu and The Guardians!

Amu's P.O.V

"OUCH!"

I fell of my bed. AGAIN! That was the fifth time this week! After I cussed my luck a little, I heard my phone playing my favourite song. I picked up my phone and unlocked it. It was an e-mail from Utau.

_Amu meet me at the Royal Garden this 12 p.m SHARP! Oh and bring your guardian friends along with your chara's. I have something to tell you guys._

_Utau_

Now I wonder why Utau wanted to meet us? I mean she has never stepped her foot in the Royal Garden before and now she wants to? Weird.

I turned around to see Ran and the others still sleeping in their eggs. I glanced at clock. It was 10.30 a.m. I still have enough time to take a long shower. I went into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. I decided to wear a black dark pink striped sweatshirt and a black skirt. I wore my black converse shoes and my hair was in its usual style only this time the hairclip was black.

Dia was the first to wake up so I told her what Utau had said. She just nodded in approval. Ran, Miki and Su **_finally_ **woke up so we started the long walk to school. On my way I emailed what Utau had said to me to the Guardians. I hope they were all awake by now.

Utau's P.O.V

I glanced at my wristwatch. It's already 11.50 a.m. _Where is that girl? _Suddenly there she was next to the fountain along with the other Guardians. "Took you guys long enough"

"At least were here Utau" Rima said. I can see she was trying to keep her cool. "There's something that I need to tell you guy's" I said with my eyes closed. "She saw someone stealing x-eggs" my chara Il said. I gave her a death glare which just made her chuckle that trademark chuckle of hers.

I glanced at the Guardians and I could see their jaws on the ground and their eyeballs popping out from their heads. "But I thought it's all over with Easter. Hikaru doesn't even want the Embryo!" Tadase spitted out. "I don't think its Easter's fault this time." I wasn't so sure of myself but there's no way Easter could have done it. I mean those people didn't do anything they just raised their hands and they disappeared in a split second. How could it get any spookier! I told the Guardians what happened and they just stared at me like I had 3 heads.

Rima's P.O.V

I can't believe what Utau had just said! We've got to battle with a new enemy? Could this day get any worse?

My question was answered because the Royal Garden suddenly got colder and – _darker?_ Wait a minute! It's in the middle of the day and shouldn't greenhouses are supposed to be hot inside? There must be an explanation to this! _I really wished I didn't ask myself that stupid question!_ Dark clouds were emerging and gusts of wind were blowing from every direction. I could hear the others screaming something like "What the hell?" or "What's going on?" Suddenly three black figures appeared before us. They were standing on the stairs. One of them broke the silence.

"It's not nice talking about us behind our backs ne sisters?" She had pure black hair and pure black eyes. Her hair just landed on her shoulders. The other two had the same colour of hair and eyes but different hair lengths.

"Your right sister. People like these guys should be punished. How about a game of hide and **_die?_** Hm?"

I almost choked on my own breath.

_Who the hell does she think she is? _I mean coming out of nowhere and suddenly wanting to **KILL **us? I feel like punching that smirk off her face.

"I don't think they **_want_ **to play. They seem to be freezing. Guess they're not used to cold weather." This time the 3rd one spoke. She had long hair that almost touched the ground! Ok this is getting creepier and I seriously wanna get out of here! I was so freaking cold I unconsciously held tight on Nagihiko's arm. I was so scared. I think everyone else did since those freaks made it even darker in the greenhouse. _How the hell did those freaks even do that? _The 3rd girl opened her mouth again " Awww don't be scared Rima-chan~! Were human beings just like you " She was snickering. "H-how d-d-d-did y-you k-k-know w-w-w-what I-I w-was t-t-t-t-thinking?" I sturred.

That bastard snickered again!

"You don't need to know that Rima-chan. But you can know our group name _for now_"

I heard her whisper the last two words. It wasn't clear enough but I got the message. I guess Nagi noticed that I was the only one 'making' conversation with the three bastards because he spoke on my behalf.

"Sure. What is your group's name?"

"Your pretty brave plum-head or maybe it's because I was playing with your girlfriend that got you jealous?"

This time she just smiled but it made me and plum-head blushed! I am not girly-boy's girlfriend! It will ruin my dignity against boys! I was extremely mad. I finally broke.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU WANT WITH US? YOU BASTARDS JUST CAME IN HERE FROM HELL AND NOW YOU'R MAKING FUN OF US? JUST TELL US WHAT YOU WANT AND JUST GET YOU'R BULLSHIT ASSES OUT OF HERE!"

Amu's P.O.V

"R-rima-chan." I sweatdropped and sturred at the same time. Nadeshiko had the same look as I did and so did Yaya, Tadase and Nagihiko. I have never seen Rima like this before. Well if it was me I would have broke too but cussing? OMG!

Rima just gave me one of her death glares and I immediately look at the other way. My chara's were scared too but KusuKusu just giggled? I think I'm starting to freak out! Wait a minute! I was already freaked out! That long haired girl is just looking for trouble but what made me even more shocked is that she didn't even move a mussel to what Rima had just said! She was just staring at her and smirk.

I was pretty sure that Rima was giving out her darkest dark aura ever since Utau was scared just by looking at her. _An angel turning into a devil. Hehe funny. _I sweatdropped. The two other girls just stared at Rima. I thought they were twins since they screamed at the same time.

" Nobody talks to the Dark Diamonds like that!"

I sweatdropped again. So they call themselves the 'Dark Diamonds' eh?

* * *

**Flo: End of my 1st chappie!**

**Ikuto: The dark diamonds? And where am I in this story?**

**Flo: Since you were mean to me just now I decided I DON'T want you in the story.**

**Ikuto: WHAT!**

**Flo: . Kidding! :P**

**Rima: I am not plum-head's GF!**

**Amu: R-rima, your a cusser?**

**Rima: Of course I am!**

**Flo: Disclaimer please!**

**Nagi: Flo does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Nade: She just own's her characthers and plot!**

**Amu: Please review and she'll update faster!**

**Flo: I promise I'll put an Amuto moment in the next chapter if I get at least 3 reviews!**

**Amu and Tadase: NOO!**

**Ikuto and other cast in story: YES!**


	2. Make new friends and lose an old one

Flo: Yo!

Ikuto: Will I be in this one?

Flo: Dunno. =.="

Kukai: Your the author dude!

Flo: Yeah and your an earthworm :P

Amu: Whats with her?

Rima: She hates Ikuto for being such a pervert but sometimes think it's funny.

Everyone (except Flo and Rima): Wha?

Nade: Complicated much? ^^''

Flo: Just go with the story already AND DISCLAIMER! –shots Ikuto and Tadase using her rifle-

Nade: Flo does not own SC

Yaya: Just the plot and her characters!

Amu: IKUTO! TADASE!

Rima: Did I mention that she actually hates boys? –stares at Nagi & Kukai- U guys might be next

Nagi & Kukai: -runs away-

Amu: -sweatdrops-

Flo: TQ TQ TQ TQ! TO THE FIRST PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! U GUYS R THE FIRST EVER! THX TO Foxgrl18 and RomanticaKH1 Here's the update! –bows- I'm sori I didn't make Amu kick the Dark Diamond's asshole but at least there's an Amuto moment and there's a little shock at the end of the chapter –smirks evilly-

Amu: NOOOOO!

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

I went to school early today, since Tadase wanted to make an early meeting. I don't know he wanted to that. Maybe it's because that cursed 'Dark Diamonds' group. Remembering what happened yesterday made a chill ran down my spine.

_Flashback_

"_So you guys call yourselves the 'Dark Diamonds'?" Tadase replied._

_The long haired one, with a smirk plastered on her face, said yes and that we have to be careful and more alert. Since one of them might put a large amount of X on people's Heart Eggs. She kinda reminds me of Ikuto. A long lost cousin maybe? Lol. _

_Without warning the dark clouds covered the three figures and everything went back to normal. Normal as in condition. The Dark Diamonds left a black diamond at where they were standing. It had the carving 'Utau' on it but Utau said it wasn't hers but we insisted her to take it. She gave in and brought the diamond home._

_Flashback Ends_

Why would the Dark Diamonds give Utau a black diamond? It didn't make sense at all. As I entered the garden I can see the other guardians were already there. "You're late." Rima greeted me.

"Good morning to you too Rima" I said with a mocking voice. She just glared at me.

Tadase tried to make peace between us by announcing he had news from Tsukasa but we didn't budge. Me and Rima. Still staring or should I say _glaring_ at each other. Everything turned quiet and everybody kept their mouth shut. Until Yaya and Pepe can't take it anymore.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE TENTIONS ABOUT? CAN'T ANYBODY HAVE A SMILE ON THEIR FACES?"

Uh-oh. She chara-changed and she's going to make her feet invisible again. I tried stopping her but too late! She was already rolling on the ground and her feet were kicking in the air at maximum speed! Everychara flew away. The wind was too strong I had to cover my eyes using my arms.

She finally stopped whining and complaining _**and**_ kicking in the air. Everyone sighed in relief. I really don't want to get trapped in one of Yaya's 'Hyper Tornados' again!

When the situation was back to normal, Tadase started the meeting. He said that there'll be two new transfer students at our school and they'll be in the same class as us. Well practically almost everybody in the guardians are in the star class. Except Yaya that is.

I glanced at Yaya. She gave me a shock because she was now in her 'Sherlock Holmes' outfit.

"I am going to know everything about those two new students!" I remember the Guardians are able to access private information of students. Nadeshiko did told me a long time ago that it was the Guardians 'duty' but now I am seeing living proof that they misused they're power.

"Boys or girls?" I asked.

"Boys"

"From?"

"Well it says here one is from America and the other is from Hokkaido." He replied while reading the paper in his hands.

"AMERICA?"

"Yes America."

"Interesting" Rima said in the same time sipping her cup of tea. "Aren't we gonna be late for class?"

"Yeah. We better get going. See ya later Yaya!" I waved to Yaya as we parted at the 2nd floor. At least the boys were lucky they weren't in Yaya's class or it would be like hell for them. I turned around to continue my ascend to class when I met a pair of sky blue orbs. "_They're beautiful" _I thought and that's when I realized those pair of orbs had an owner as I was about to bump into him.

"OUCH!" I yelled as I landed on my bum. The other one yelled as well but it sounded more like a cussing word to me.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" I said as I tried to help him up. When he was up, he looked at me with a serious look on his face. I sweatdropped. _What am I going to do now? _I said to myself as I noticed him walking towards me. I tried to step back but my feet were stuck to the floor. I thought I was going to get beaten into a pulp so I decided to say some prayers in my head.

As he was getting closer I closed my eyes, bracing for impact but I only felt like someone was walking beside me and not punching me in the face. I opened my eyes just to see a flash of dark brown passing beside me. It was his hair. His hair was all messed up and it looked a lot like Ikuto's hair. He had bangs too.

He opened his mouth just to say that I should be more careful. I just stared at him in awe. He was wearing the boys school uniform **(Like duh Amu)** but it was messed up. He didn't wore his blazer, instead he just hold it over his shoulder just like how I was holding my schoolbag, his white t-shirt had creases all over it and he didn't have his necktie. Even the guardians were staring at him. That's when I noticed another brown-head standing behind the guardians. His hair looked like something pulled it towards the back and some part of his hair covered the right and left side of his forehead but not his eyes and a little of his hair was swaying at the middle of his forehead. His eyes were black and his hair was hazel brown. His uniform was messed up just like the other brown-head but it was _**much more worse. **_

He didn't have his tie or his blazer. Instead he was wearing a black sweatshirt with its hood down. And his hands were in the pockets of his sweatshirt. He didn't even wear the school shoes! He was wearing sneakers from Converse! The only thing that he was wearing that was the school uniform was the pants and even so, it was black! And longer! I think Tadase almost screamed at what the boy was wearing. He was ok with the other one but the one that we were all staring at is unforgivable. Well I think that was how Tadase saw things. To me I think he looked cool. Cooler than me if I was more honest! I think I almost fell for him. Wait a minute? I like bad boys?

"Come on, Riku. We need to meet the principal. I already found his office." The bad boy broke the silence.

The blue-eyes just nodded at his friend and followed him into Tsukasa's office. The Guardians and I just stayed silence until Nadeshiko finally woke up from the trance. She started dashing for the stairs and soon I got the idea too and ran up the stairs with her. "Were gonna be late!" I heard her screaming as we raced for the class door. As I opened the door I saw that student's were everywhere. Talking and making noise. Nikaidou-sensei was late again! Even more late than us! Both I and Nadeshiko dropped to the ground, trying to catch some air.

The other guy's arrived at class a short while after we did. Rima, was of course, the last one to step in the class. We took our seats and that exact minute we heard a loud bang outside class. Nobody seemed to care about it since it doesn't need to make you a genius to guess who went stumbling down the hall. The messed up teacher entered the class with mountain of books in front of him. The whole class just sweatdropped. Nikaidou-sensei finally reached his desk in front of the class safely without tripping. Some cheered and some just giggled. _Why would that be worth to be happy about? _It didn't made sense. This class sure is weird.

"Ok now I'll take the attendance!" Nikaidou-sensei said with his cheery tone. Or should I say _**fake**_ cheery tone. His real voice is the one that he uses when he used to work with Easter or as Yaya would say it his 'Evil Voice'.

"Hiroshi Maku?"

"Hai!"

"Suzuri Nekai?"

"Hai!"

"Himamori Amu?"

I snapped from dreamland and screamed. "It's Hinamori!". "Hai hai Himamori-san!" He called me 'Himamori' again! That bastard is going to learn some of his own lessons someday. I decided to just let it go and enjoy the day. That is until Nikaidou-sensei made an announcement and I already knew what it was. Of course it was the announcement about the new students and of course the girls would ask "Boys?" and the boys would ask "Girls?" and if the transfer student was a boy, its 'victory' to the girls and if it's a girl it means the same thing for the boys. I've been thinking over and over again since I transferred here and I think the students here care about the most is the 3F's which means 'Fun, Friends and Flirting' which to me is stupid. And the same thing is happening right now. It's like DeJaVu.

"We'll be having 2 transfer students that will join us today. Come in transfer students!" He called them in. I was surprised to see it was bad-boy and blue-eyes! I thought they were some kind of students that decided to go rebel! Hell no! They were the transfer students! Blue-eyes came in first and the student's mouth were halfway to the floor but when it was bad-boy's turn I was able to see their eyes were twinkling and staring at the two with awe. I guess they're first question that popped in their heads was _Did these two came from Hollywood? _But I knew one of them _**could **_be from Hollywood.

"This is Kureno Riku-san" Nikaidou-sensei introduced blue-eyes I mean Kureno-kun.

"And this Eagle Eric-san" _That's a weird name_ I thought. He must be the one from America.

"Don't be confused by Eagle-san's name. He used to live in America until 2 years ago he came back to Japan." Nikaidou-sensei explained. I could see the student's jaws were on the ground again. "Now Kureno-san. Would you like to say anything to your new classmates? Or maybe Eagle-san?" Both of them stood silent. Nobody moved or said anything until Eagle-kun spoke up.

"Yeah I have something to say." He took a deep breath. "When and where the hell are we going to sit?" Everyone sweatdropped except the girls that is. There were hearts in their eyes and I could see almost every girl in class except me, Rima and Nade had already fell for him or maybe Kureno-kun.

"Before you can sit I wish I could know why are you not wearing our school uniform?" Nikaidou-sensei asked. Eagle-kun leaned against the blackboard, his hands resting behind his head and he lifted his right foot to support his body by making the heel touch the wall. "It's none of your business you freak" He said with his eyes closed.

More hearts appeared in the girls eyes and some even squealed "So Cool and Spicy!" Looks like I've found myself a new rival. Besides Sayaa-sama that is. She's just a spoiled bragging brat. _Speaking of Sayaa _I glanced at her. Just as I thought. She found herself a new dreamboy. She had sparkles in her eyes and I could guess that she was daydreaming that the boy was in love with her. I chuckled at the thought. The chance of the boy to fall in love with her is 0.000000000000%!

I chuckled a little harder than I had before. Poor Sayaa. I had the whole school under my finger but she has only 4 followers! I wonder if these new boys would be able to take over the school in just one day.

"Ok. Well Kureno-san can sit beside Hinamori-san while Eagle-san can sit in front of her." Why was it always me? I am not a loner you fucking teacher! "Please raise your hand Hinamori-san!" As I raised my hand unwillingly I could feel like someone sending death notes to me and that's when I realized it was all the girls in the class (except Nadeshiko and Rima). "_Help..."_ I whispered to myself.

_**After School, On the way to the Royal Garden**_

Phew. I managed to escape before a mob of fangirls managed to release their attack on me. Just because Nikaidou-sensei made the new boys sat beside and in-front of me, I could lose my life. That idiot teacher. I growled. A voice behind me made me leap.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

"You're a real scaredy-cat, you know that Amu?"

Ikuto. He's gonna get a lesson of his own someday too. "What do you want?" I said with a harsh tone. "Just want to know what's bothering you since these past few days"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I love you Amu and you know that too." He hugged me from behind. His chin was on my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I tried to free myself but his grip was too tight. "Please let me go Ikuto" I said worrying that someone might spot us like this. My bangs covered my eyes. _Idiot _I thought. "I don't want to." He hugged me tighter. "Please" I begged but he still won't let me go until we both heard a scream that is. Both of us recognized the voice immediately. It was Tadase's voice.

He looked as shocked as ever. Why would anyone _**not**_ be that shock? Seeing Ikuto hugging me from behind. Hey I know you would be shocked too if you were Tadase or any other Guardians. "Ikuto-niisan! What are you doing to Amu!" It sounded more like a scream than a question.

"Chill Kiddy-King. I only wanted to see Amu because I wanted to tell her something." Ikuto replied, making Tadase even madder.

"Just spill it already." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Utau...she's missing."

"MISSING?"

* * *

Flo: That's cliffy enough...

Amu: CLIFFY ENOUGH? IT WAS ABSOLUTE CLIFFY! WHERE DID YOU HIDE UTAU! TELL OR ELSE I'LL KILL YA!

Flo: Before you are even able to kill me I'll make sure I made a chapter where Ikuto or Tadase kill's you first!

Ikuto and Tadase: I AM NOT KILLING HER! -glares at each other then at me-

Flo: My Story My Plot :P

Rima: She's not gonna do that chapter coz she'll be fighting along side the v-mmmmmfffffmmmm

Flo: -covering Rima's mouth- Shut your pie hole or you'll be the one to disappear next!

Nagi: Don't you dare! –take's out Katana-

Flo: Eat your pants! –take out hand grenade and bite the trigger- Move Back Everyone... –pulls the trigger off and throws it to Nagi-

: -landed safely into Nagi's arms-

Nagi: AAAAAAHHHHHH! –tries throwing it but too little too late-

BOOOOMMMM!

Everyone (except Nagi and Me) : Nagihiko!

Flo: I've got more where that came from... –already released Rima who was now running towards Nagi's body-

Kukai: You're brutal dude!

Flo: What did you say? –turns head around in the same time throwing a grenade up and down-

Nadeshiko: Kukai! Shut your pie hole or you'll be bombed like my brother!

Eric and Riku: Wow! Nice job! –high fives me-

Flo: If you want to know where Utau is and Nagi alive again Please Review...

Dark Diamonds: -appears- Really vicious author! –dissapears-

Flo: I'll get those Dark Diamonds someday –throws grenade up and down- Dominating people is quite fun actually.. Hehehehe.. I wonder what weapon shall I use to kill Kukai in the next chapter..Any Ideas Readers?


	3. Mystery Girl?

Flo: Yay! Third chapter out!

Ikuto: It took you a hell lot of time and yet it was short.

Flo: Don't make me use this! -out came a Nuklear Bomb (wait did I spelled that right?) from the floor-

Others: EEEEPPP!

Flo: Nah I'm not gonna use it...yet

Rima: Flo does not own SC just the plot and OC's

Flo: GO!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The Guardians were of course shocked to hear the news. Hearing a pop star disappearing in just one day. Who wouldn't?

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Amu , who was Utau's no.1 fan, looked terrified and angry. _Who would ever want to kidnap Utau? _She was kind and caring. Sometimes she acts like a demon too but still... Suddenly an idea or more exactly a thought appeared in her mind.

"What if it was the Dark Diamonds that kidnapped her?" Amu said harshly. Remembering the Dark Diamonds made her angry and furious.

The other's were mad and furious, especially Rima and Nagihiko. Except Ikuto who was dumbfounded. "Who or what is a Dark Diamonds?" Ikuto asked clearly looking confused.

Amu started to explain to him that she had just met Utau yesterday because Utau wanted to tell them something. That is when the Dark Diamonds appear and all that until the part where they found a black coloured diamond that had the carving 'Utau' on it.

"But why would they kidnap Utau?" Ikuto asked after Amu finished her story. "I don't know." The pinktette replied with a shrug.

"Do you guys think we should find her? Call on her cell or maybe?" Nadeshiko gave a suggestion. Her twin brother nodded in response. "Amu you have Utau's phone number don't you?" Nagihiko asked.

"I do." In the same time looking for her mobile phone. When she did found her phone, she searched the name of her blonde haired friend in the contacts information folder. Once she did, she dialled the number and held the speaker up to her ear.

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"_Hello?"_

Amu let a sigh of relief escape her lips but only for second. She didn't recognize the voice. It was definitely not Utau's voice. It was a bit softer – _and colder_. And it was definitely a female.

"Hello. Is this Utau?"

"_No." _The voice replied harshly.

"Then who are you?" Amu was getting really worried. What if she was talking to the kidnapper?

"_Look. I don't know who you are and I actually don't care! If this was your phone or one of your friend's phones then he/she left it at somekind of stage at the park! If you want it back then come and get it!" _The voice replied or more accurately screamed into Amu's ear. After the scream the line was cut off.

Amu just stared at her phone dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do. Was it a trap? Or was it a joke from some kind of prankster? But the female voice was serious so she had to believe her.

"Well?" Amu heard a voice and spun around. It was Ikuto of course.

"It was definitely not Utau." Amu said with a shrug.

"Well then who were you talking to?" Tadase said with a blank look on his face.

"Don't know. She said if we want Utau's phone we have to go to the park." Amu replied hastily.

"That was where I was supposed to meet Utau!" Ikuto cried out. The others looked surprised. Ikuto's face was the worse. He knew something happened to Utau but he just shrugged the thought of. He felt ashamed of himself. And now his sister's life could be in danger. Even though all of the feelings of guilt, sadness and anger were mixed inside his body but he just put his poker face on. Just to make him look cool in front of the one's he cared the most.

Amu knew what he was feeling even though he had his poker face on. She wouldn't know what to do if it was Ami too.

"What are we doing here standing around for? Come on let's get going!" Yaya whined. Yaya couldn't wait anymore. She doesn't like waiting too long or really tensed conditions. And she of course suffers from Peter Pan Syndrome.

After Yaya's whining they decided to head for the park.

_**Moments later at the park**_

The Guardians were already at the park trying to find the owner of the suspicious voice until they heard music. It was a violin. The Guardian's just stood there amazed by the very sad song. The song was just touching. Ikuto was very surprised. He never knew someone could play a piece so beautifully yet so sad and touching. Amu unconsciously ran towards the music.

She really wanted to know who was playing the violin so beautifully. Even better than Ikuto's piece. After a few minutes of running she finally found the source of music.

She was at the place where she used to sing with Ikuto.

But this time the one playing was definitely not Ikuto. It was a girl.

Her hair was in a ponytail that was tied on her right side. Her hair was black with dark purple highlights on the left and right side of her hair that was left out. She was wearing a dark grey sweatshirt with black jeans and converse shoes. She also had black eyes. She was standing at the exact same spot where Ikuto used to stand when he was the one playing the violin.

The girl stopped playing immediately when she saw Amu standing there. The girl stared at Amu with her black eyes until the other Guardians and Ikuto arrived.

"Why did you run so fast Amu?" said a panting Rima who arrived after Yaya did.

"I just wanted to know who was playing the violin." Amu said. An unknown voice broke their conversation.

"So you guys were the ones who called on this phone?" the mysterious girl said in the same time waving a purple coloured phone in her hands.

"That's Utau's phone!" Yelled Amu.

"Well then here I've got nothing to do with it" she said throwing the phone to Amu. Amu caught it clumsily, almost dropping it. "Oh and I found this on top of it" she said throwing something that was black to Ikuto. It was a heart shaped black diamond with the carving 'Yaya' on it.

"What the?" Ikuto yelled at the heart shaped diamond.

"Where did you found the phone and the diamond?" Tadase being the one 'in charge' asked.

"It was between the bushes" the black haired girl said while picking up her violin case and left.

"Come on guys...let's look for Utau at her apartment..Ikuto you know where it is right?" the Joker said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah let's go" Ikuto said handing the diamond to Yaya, thinking that it was hers. Yaya almost freaked out because of that diamond. She handed it to Rima and then Rima handed it to Nagihiko and then Nagihiko handed it to Amu. Amu chuckled a little but not for long. She knew the diamond that was given to Utau made her disappear but how? This diamond could mean Yaya was next so she decided to keep it. If she was ever kidnapped she will still have her chara's with her.

After a while they reached Utau's apartment. Ikuto knocked on the door but there was no answer. He turned the door knob and the sight shocked them.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark deep underground cave. Where the sunlight was never found here lies a blonde in pigtails, locked in a cage like a captured bird.

"Guess now I know what a bird feels like when it's being locked up in a cage" the blonde muttered under her breath.

She was feeling cold very cold. It felt like she's been there for weeks but she's actually only been there more than 24 hours. She felt her energy being drained little by little.

A figure came walking up to her. The figure looks like she was carrying a tray.

"Lunch time Utau" the figure said in a cold and harsh voice.

Utau took a deep breath. "I don't want lunch! What I want is to get out of here!" Utau screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry little butterfly but it seems like this will be your new home" the figure said with no mercy in her voice at all. "But not to worry, after what were going to do to you, you won't be remembering anything. Not even your life!" the figure laughed. She was laughing so hard and evilly.

Not far away from Utau's cage was another cage but smaller. It was a bird cage and inside the bird cage was two eggs, Utau's Guardian Eggs. The eggs had duck tape over them, creating an X shape on the eggs.

From inside one of the eggs came out a voice. A rather angry voice. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" It was Iru's voice. "Utau-chan!~~" wailed another voice and of course it was Iru's opposite, Eru. Iru had been trying to kick her way out while Eru just cried the whole time.

* * *

Flo: Well I have no mood to kill anybody now so I'll just give a slight preview of next chapter

All Boys: YES! THANK YOU GOD!

Flo: Next chapter I will review Riku's secret!

Riku: Wait! I have a secret?

Flo: Don't worry... Your secret is nothing compared to some of the other OC'S deep darkest secrets

OC's: OH HELL NO!

SC Cast: Pity...

Flo: Please review and flames allowed as I want to improve my writing!


	4. Why?

**WARNING: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Flo: Hi! I'M SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE EVERY MONDAY! HOWS THAT? -wink-**

**Kukai: And remember the Eric Eagle dude in the last chapter? Well Flo here thinks it doesn't sound right... English name and than suddenly Japan... So his new name is...**

**Flo: Shou Kunisa!**

**Shou: Yo!**

**Flo: Aha... ok So disclaimer!**

**Yaya: Flo-tan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peachy-tan does!**

**Rima: But she owns this story and her characters!**

**Flo: GO!**

* * *

As the Guardians and Ikuto entered the apartment, Amu heard someone screaming her name.

"Amu-chi! Save Yaya!"

"Yaya!" Amu turned around and saw a glimpse of Yaya being carried bridal style by someone at a corner.

The Guardians and Ikuto raced after Yaya and her kidnapper. Yaya on the other hand was trying to break free by whining, kicking and punching her kidnapper.

Whoever that person was he or she didn't care at all. The kidnapper just kept on running up the stairs until he/she reached the rooftop.

The Guardians kept on following the kidnapper until he/she stopped at the edge of the building.  
They were on the top floor of a 20 storey building!

"Let her go!" Nagihiko yelled at the kidnapper.

He/she turned around to face the Guardians. The kidnapper was a girl! She looked around the Guardians age.

She had straight black hair that reaches between her shoulders and elbow. Her eyes were black too but her outfit was the most surprising of all. It was a black version of Amulet Spade! Everything was the same except the colours. Most of it was black and some parts were gray. The spade shape clip was replaced with a dark purple coloured heart. **(Flo: Please use your imagination) (PUYI) **

She was smirking.

"Alright I'll let her go." And with that she threw Yaya off the building.

"Yaya!" Amu immediately chara-naried into Amulet Heart and jumped off the building to save Yaya. The others had already chara-nari earlier.

"Amu!" Ikuto jumped after Amu who jumped after Yaya. **(Flo: Triple Suicide! Gomen Minna...)**

Amu tried reaching Yaya with her right hand but she suddenly stopped falling and Yaya suddenly disappeared.

"What are you? Crazy?" Ikuto scolded Amu. His right hand was wrapped around Amu's stomach and his other hand was holding onto the ledge of a window.

"Ikuto..." Amu said her love's name softly. Yes she admitted it. She loved Ikuto. Not that kiddie-king anymore.

Rima used her ropes to pull both Amu and Ikuto up to the rooftop. They were lucky that no one saw the two 'committing suicide'.

Amu suddenly started crying. She wasn't able to save Yaya, she knew that. "Yaya.." She knew even if she said her name, Yaya would still not come back and glomps her from behind.

Miki, Suu and Dia tried to comfort Amu. Pepe was crying like crazy! She wasn't kidnapped too but she wished she was so that she could help Yaya.

Suddenly Amu remembered the kidnapper. The bastard! Amu looked at Rima, one of her best friends that were left.

Rima who understood what Amu meant immediately shook her head. "She's gone now. We were about to attack her but she fled."

"Did she say what her name was?" Ikuto asked Rima.

"She said her name was Black Heart and she is a member of the Dark Diamonds."

"She also said that Yuiki-san might not be the last to be kidnapped." Tadase said with a sad voice.

"What! So does that mean any of us could be next?" Amu asked. Tadase unwillingly nodded.

"But why us? Why?"

"We don't know Amu-chan."

Amu was devastated. She didn't know what to do.

Everyone was the same too. They were in a bad mood.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching their every move.

The next morning an article in the daily newspaper shocked Amu.

**More than 100 children were missing since 3 days.**

And then there was a long list of names. Amu scanned the list for 5 minutes until she stops at 2 particular names.

"Utau Hoshina"

"Yaya Yuiki"

"More than a 100..." Amu's eyes were as big as saucers. "This has to be the work of the Dark Diamonds but what are they planning to do?" Amu continued to read the paper until she remembered something. School.

Amu hastily got ready for school. Her chara's just stared at her. Pepe was there with them too. Pepe had been crying all night and she was still crying now.

"Pepe-tan wants Yaya-tan dechuu!"

Suddenly there was a knock on Amu's bedroom door. It was her mother.

"Amu-chan! Your boyfriend is waiting for you downstairs! Hurry up!"

_B-boyfriend? Who could that be? _Amu thought as she went downstairs. Her chara's and Pepe were floating behind her.

"Tadase?" Amu screamed as she saw the blonde haired boy standing in her front porch.

"Ohio Amu-chan..." Tadase smiled his charming smile of his. His head was surrounded with sparkles as he smiled.

"O-ohio..."

Amu and Tadase walked to school that morning. As they entered the school grounds some students were giggling and whispering to each other.

_Great... Now there's going to be gossip about me and Tadase dating. Just great... _Amu sighed.

"Are you alright Amu-chan?"

"I'm alright... Have you read the paper this morning?"

Tadase slowly nodded.

"What do you think they are planning?"

"I don't know..."

Ran pulled Amu's hair. Amu turned around and looked at Ran.

"X-egg" Ran said as she pointed to the forest. **(Flo: The forest where the ancient planetarium is in) **

"Not just one but two x-eggs." Miki added.

Amu stood silent for a while. Her mind was processing what her chara's had just said.

Her chara's had already went into the forest, along with everybody else's chara's.

Amu quickly followed her chara's into the forest with Tadase hot on her heels. The other Guardians were behind Tadase.

Ran, who was in front of everybody else, suddenly stopped. The other shugo chara's that were behind her tried to not bump into her but failed. Soon there was a pile of shugo chara's on top of each other on the ground.

"Ran! Why did you stop?" Miki scolded her chara sister.

"The X-egg is right ahead not here-dechu!"

"Are you guys alright?" Amu asked as soon as she saw the guardian character sandwhich.

"It's Ran fault for suddenly stopping!" Kiseki yelled in pain since he was under everyone.

"Look..." Ran pointed into the direction where the x-egg was.

There stood a male with a sword in his hands. In front of him was a purified guardian egg.

"Urgh. That was a hard one. I hope Riku has it better."

Amu knew that voice. It was the voice of Kunisa Shou!

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko said as she was panting beside Amu. She isn't the fastest runner in the school that's for sure.

Amu kept on looking in front of her. What she saw was still unbelievable.

Nadeshiko tilted her head a bit and looked in front. The sight made her gasp.

"Isn't that Kunisa Shou?"

"He has a Shugo Chara!"

The two best friends stared in disbelief. The others, who had just arrived, looked at each other and then at the two. When they saw what was in front of them their eyes widened in shock.

Yes it was Kunisa Shou. The bad boy as Amu would call him. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a brown leather vest. He had on dark blue jeans and leather boots. He also had a brown cape that was tied to the collar of his vest. **(Flo: The cape is like Snow White's red cape from Disney except Shou's cape is brown)**

He was also holding a shiny sword in his hands. He suddenly lifted his left hand and talked to it?

"Hey Riku! You okay there?"

"No I Am Not Okay! This X-egg is tough one! It dodges every attack I shoot at it! And it grows bigger by the second!"

"Okay...so you need my help?"

"Of course I need your help moron!"

"Alright alright I'm coming!"

"And hurry! This thing almost ate me! Ow! Take that you overgrown egg!"

_Riku Kureno is a guardian bearer too? And what type of X-egg eats people? _The Guardians thought the same thing at the same time.

After the conversation with Riku, Shou immediately ran deeper into the forest. He was definitely unaware of the spectators hiding in the nearby bushes.

"What the hell was that!" Rima asked or rather scream to nobody.

"And he can purify X-eggs too!" Nagihiko came out of his hiding spot.

"Not just him but Kureno-kun has a shugo chara too!" Nagihiko's twin joined the conversation.

"Why didn't our chara's sensed their chara's on their first day when they transferred here?"

Everone turned around to look at the shugo chara's.

"Hey! Don't look at us! If we sensed a shugo chara we would have told you guys!" Amu's blue haired chara told her owner.

"Don't look at Pepe-tan-dechu! Pepe was in a different class!"

"We better go and help those two."

"And blow our cover about the Guardians are a bunch of X-egg hunters? No Way!" Amu said to Tadase.

"Who knows if they already knew about our shugo chara's? I mean they can see them and we bring them to school every day." Rima blurtered out.

"That's right Amu-chan. So let's go and help them. Hey! They could be Guardians too one day!" Nadeshiko added.

"Plus Kunisa-san can purify x-eggs."

"Alright already! Hurry let's go!" Amu said as she started to run into the direction Shou went.

Her friends smiled as they started to run too. Their chara's were flying at top speed behind them all, trying to catch up with their owners.

Riku must have taken the fight deeper into the forest since it took them about 10 minutes of running to get to where he was.

What surprised them was they were at the planetarium! Riku and Shou was not in sight but they knew that the two are close by.

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

BOOM!

* * *

**Flo: OK ok I know last chapter I said something about the chapter being all about Riku's secret**

**Riku: -sigh in relief-**

**Flo: But at least I get to tell about you guys having SC's**

**Shou: Imma gonna kill yah!**

**Flo: And what Black Heart said was right... Yaya Is Not The Last! MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Amu: -sobs- YAYA!**

**Nadeshiko: -chara changes- HOW DARE YOU!**

**Flo: :P**

**Tadase: -sweatdrops- P-please R&R!**


	5. Just a matter of knowing each other

Flo: Yo!

Shou: =.=""

Amu: What's with him?

Flo: Don't know ^-^

Ikuto: You're not going to kill me right?

Flo: Nope ^-^

Tadase: She's happy today... (sweatdrop)

Flo: ^-^

Rima: Oi Flo you've got reviews to reply!

Flo: Oh right! For **bma925 **yes Yaya is still alive ^-^ but she is MISSING XD

Kukai: Oi there's one more!

Flo: ^-^ for **mystic554 **I'll try and put you in the story but you need to give me a full bio of yourself and how you act and about your chara and power-desuu!~~

Amu: Flo does not own SC if she does her OC's won't be OC's got it?

Rima: But she owns this story...

Nagihiko: And she's going to torture us...

Flo: GO! ^-^

* * *

**BOOM!**

**The Guardians heard yell's and screams. **

"**What the hell was that?" Amu looked around. She was definitely shocked by the sudden noise.**

**Another scream was heard. "Riku! Try to freeze it!" And then another. "I already tried that Shou but it broke free!" And the yelling continued.**

**Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko sweatdropped. Along with their chara's. Rima, on the other hand, was trying to find the source of the yelling.**

**The tree's suddenly rustled and birds flew out of their nests. **

**Out of nowhere two figures were running towards the Guardians.**

"**Riku I want to ask you something. HOW DID THAT THING GET THAT BIG?"**

"**Don't look at me! There's a chance that the owner of the egg wants to be a big company owner or something!"**

"**Never mind! Just run!"**

"**That's exactly what I had in mind!"**

**The Guardian's sweatdropped at the two friends.**

**Riku and Shou ran past them, obviously both of them didn't notice their presence.**

"**Hey wait a minute! Why are you guys running?" Nagihiko yelled at the two.**

**Both of the brunettes stopped running and turned around.**

"**Who are you?" Shou asked in the same time trying to catch his breath.**

"**Great. We're classmates and you people still don't know us. Just great." Rima said sarcastically.**

"**Seriously. Both of us don't know you guys." Riku this time spoke up.**

"**We're the Guardian's. I'm Hotori Tadase. King's Chair" Tadase walked up to the two boys.**

"**Hinamori Amu. Joker."**

"**Mashiro Rima. Queen's Chair"**

"**We're the Fujisaki Twins. I'm Nagihiko. The Jack's Chair and this is my sister, Nadeshiko. She's the Heart's Chair."**

"**Okay. So **_**you**_** guys are the Guardians that both of us have been hearing about."**

"**Hearing about? We've heard girls even SQUEAL about you guys! I thought I was deaf every time I heard ANOTHER SQUEAL!" Riku shouted, obviously annoyed.**

"**So I guess that speed's up the conversation." Tadase walked slowly towards the two still panting friends.**

"**What do you mean?" Shou asked, a bit confused by Tadase's words.**

"**As you know by now, the Guardian's ar-" but Tadase's words we're cut off by Riku.**

"**Save it for later! Right now we got to run!" And with that he was off.**

"**Oh Shit!" Shou followed Riku as well.**

**The confused Guardians turned around, only to do the same thing Riku and Shou just did. Sprint for their lives.**

**Hot on their heels was a 3 storey-tall X-egg?**

"**Tadase-kun! How did that X-Egg get **_**that **_**big?" Amu screamed at Tadase who was running next to her.**

**Rima was left behind since she was the shortest. Nagihiko who was just a few feet away from her stopped running.**

"**Nagihiko?" His sister asked in shocked.**

"**I'll be with you just go." Nadeshiko nodded and Rhythm flew next to his owner.**

"**What are you doing?" Rima asked as soon as she was in hearing range.**

"**Helping **_**you. **_**Now get on." Nagihiko crouched down. His back facing Rima.**

"**A piggy-back ride?"**

"**Just get on or I'll leave you with that overgrown egg." **

**Rima immediately got on and Nagihiko started running again since the X-Egg is coming closer. Their chara's flying next to them with smiles on their faces.**

**As all of them ran deeper into the forest the X-Egg seemed to get tired and slowed down.**

"**I think we're losing it." Ran, who was the fastest among them all, said.**

"**I think so." Amu replied. **

**Everybody slowed to a stop. Each of them was panting loudly. **

"**So that was why you guys were running." Amu said, eyeing them.**

"**And the grass is green captain obvious?" Riku was annoyed, yet again.**

"**Who dip your pant's in hot fudge?" Amu was the same. **

"**Enough you too! Geez! I'm starting to feel like your babysitter or something!" Shou cut them off before any other words could escape their mouths.**

**Both of them pouted while the other's sweatdropped.**

"**Amu, you're starting to look un-cool." Rima said as she was getting off of Nagihiko's back.**

"**Say's the girl who took a piggy-back ride."**

**Rima glared at Amu. Amu shot glares back.**

**Suddenly someone coughed.**

**Both of Amu and Rima's head spun around to see where the cough had come from.**

"**There is no time to be shooting glares to each other. The X-Egg is still on the loose and we need a way to purify it, without being eaten." Shou whispered the last part. Nadeshiko, who was the closest to him, flinched at his words.**

"**W-what do you mean **_**without **_**getting eaten?" Her voice trembled with fear.**

"**That thing almost ate me when I tried to purify it!" Riku shouted at her. This time everyone flinched.**

"**Wait! How did you guys know we had Shugo Chara's?" Amu asked, blinking confusedly at every word she said.**

"**Isn't that one?" Riku and Shou said in the same time pointing towards Ran.**

"**Well that definitely shortens our **_**suspended**_** conversation just now." Tadase was trying to bring back the topic they were discussing before they were chased by a giant X-Egg.**

"**Well? Shoot!" Shou was getting impatient. He was definitely worried that the X-Egg might find them.**

"**As you both already know perfectly well that The Guardians are-" He was cut off, yet again.**

"**Are the student council, yadda yadda, we know that." Riku said while rolling his eyes.**

**Shou gave him a glare and Riku immediately shut up.**

**If looks could kill, Riku might be dead by now.**

"**Just shut up and listen Riku..."**

"**Fine..."**

**After Tadase finished, each of them introduced their Shugo Chara's. **

**Riku and Shou un-chara naried and two white headed chara's appeared before them.**

"**This is Shirou. He represents my side of wanting to become a swordsman and wizard at the same time." Shou's chara floated to the other chara's and gave them a smile.**

"**Nice to meet you." He said as he bowed in the same time his white orbs scanning the other chara's. He noticed that Miki had a hint of pink on her cheeks.**

"**This is Flame. Since I love Mother Nature, Flame was born. He is able to control anything that has a relation with Nature. Example: Fire, Water, Wind, Plants and everything else."**

**The platinum white-haired chara just gave the others a cold stare with his brown eyes. As his eyes landed on Miki, she was already putting tomatoes to shame.**

"**Don't mind him. He may look cold outside but he actually has a warm heart."**

"**I do not!" Flame shouted at Riku in anger.**

"**Did I mention that he's a hot-head?"**

**Flame let a low grumble escape his lips. **

"**Riku... **_**Please **_**stop picking a fight with you chara..." Shou scolded with a sigh. **

"**Is he always like this?" Rima asked.**

"**He's **_**always**_** like this with **_**everybody**_** except me."**

"**Why?" **

"**Because I'm his childhood friend... in fact I was his **_**only **_**friend."**

"**Why?" Rima asked again.**

"**Because he loves to prank people, see them get angry and fighting with people. Sometimes I feel like his twin brother or something..." Shou said as he massaged his temples.**

"**Why?"**

"**Do you **_**have **_**to ask **_**so **_**many questions?" **

"**We only want to know you better." Rima said with a bored expression.**

"**Maybe next time, now I have some X-Egg hunting to do with Riku." Shou turned on his heels and dragged an unconscious Riku by the collar of his shirt.**

"**That's what you get when you mess with me." Flame said casually, more likely to the Guardians and their charas. Almost all of them flinched.**

"**Come on Flame..." Shirou said as he flew away, into the direction where Shou and Riku went. Flame just followed behind him quietly.**

"**M-maybe we should leave that gigantic X-Egg in the hands of Shou and Riku. I really **_**don't**_** want to see that X-Egg again!" Amu said as she slowly walked into the direction she came from. A hand stopped her.**

"**Not so fast Amu-chan! Don't tell me your afraid?" Nadeshiko, her best friend asked.**

"**Aren't you?" Amu asked back.**

**Nadeshiko shook her head.**

"**Are you crazy? I am not going to fight with that thing! Didn't you hear what Riku and Shou said? They said that the X-Egg could eat us!"**

"**So what? That just makes it more of a challenge." Nadeshiko winked at Amu as she pulled her into the other direction. The direction where Shou dragged Riku went.**

"**NOOOOOO!" Amu cried as she kicked her legs. All she did was in vain.**

**Tadase and Nagihiko sweatdropped while Rima was walking next to Nadeshiko.**

"**Rima... not you too?" Amu said as she kicked her legs harder.**

"**Why not? It sounds fun."**

"**But you ran too when that thing was chasing us!"**

"**That was because I was shocked and I was not in my chara-nari so this time, we're ready." Rima said as she chara-naried with Kusukusu. Nadeshiko did the same along with Tadase and Nagihiko.**

"**Your turn Amu." **

"**FINE!" Amu said as she stood up and chara-naried into Amulet Heart.**

**Her friends smiled at her.**

"**Come on already! You guys were the ones who wanted to fight that giant X-Egg right?" Amu complained as she stomped forward, leaving her friends behind.**

* * *

Flo: Okay! I know it's boring!

Shi: Yeah it was...

Flo: (jumps up) ONII-CHAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Shi: Yo...

Amu: Who's this?

Flo: He's my brother... my perverted brother.

Shi: I AM NOT PERVERTED!

Flo: You are!

Flo and Shi: (argues)

Rima: Please Review or else Flo won't update!

Nadeshiko: At least 4 reviews please (wink)


End file.
